Vasebreaker
For this mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Vasebreaker (PvZ2). Vasebreaker is one of the series in the Puzzle Mode levels in Plants vs. Zombies. It involves using mallets to break open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to stimulate the player's ability to think critically and to formulate their own strategy, as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a plant or zombie in it, except for the green vases with leaves printed on them, which will always contain plants. Vasebreaker offers a unique variation on the basic gameplay by allowing the player to control the speed at which the new plants or zombies arrive. Vasebreaker Endless, much like Survival: Endless, offers a chance to hone your skills against ever increasing difficulty. After every ten streaks of Vasebreaker Endless, a present, chocolate, a bag with gold coins, or a bag with a diamond will be dropped. Audio The sound when a vase is cracked broken. '' '' Icons Vasebreaker.png|iPhone and Android icon Vase PC.png|PC icon Vase iPad.png|iPad icon Vase DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Levels Vasebreaker icon.png|Vasebreaker To the left.PNG|To the Left Third vase.PNG|Third Vase Pc chain reaction.PNG|Chain Reaction M is for metal.PNG|M is for Metal Scaty potter icon.PNG|Scary Potter Pc new hokey pokey icon.PNG|Hokey Pokey Chain reaction 2 icon.PNG|Another Chain Reaction Ace of vase icon.PNG|Ace of Vase Vasebreaker endless icon.PNG|Vasebreaker Endless Levels There are ten Vasebreaker levels, each one progressing in difficulty from the last. *Vasebreaker *To the Left *Third Vase *Chain Reaction *M is for Metal *Scary Potter *Hokey Pokey *Another Chain Reaction *Ace of Vase *Vasebreaker Endless Strategies As stated by the Tree of Wisdom, Vasebreaker is easier if you break right side first, then progress to the left. If you get a Squash, look for a Buckethead Zombie or other tough zombies that need killing, or simply use it to kill all zombies in a whole lane by breaking a vase when a zombie from the right side reach it. Another good idea is breaking the green vases first since they always have plants in them. Put them in separately and THEN break the right most vases on the now protected lanes. Gargantuars can help the player, as they break open the vases for them. Jack-in-the-Box Zombies also help, as their explosion can smash vases as well. Planterns can reveal the insides of vases in a 3x3 area; they should be planted in the middle of a large group of vases. Place the two Threepeaters in rows 2 and 4 to cover all rows quickly. Only use Cherry Bomb if extremely necessary, because this will likely use up most of your sun and has a slow recharge. Related achievements Gallery IMG 1996.png|Vasebreaker in the iOS version Ace of Vase.png|The vases in Ace of Vase Aovaov.jpg|Ace of Vase IMG 0605.png|A Vasebreaker level Bsus.JPG|Three Buckethead Zombies Chain.jpg|A level of Vasebreaker in action 3vas.jpg|A Snow Pea fighting a Zombie JBEndlessStandard.jpg|An example build Vas.jpg|Another game in progress DS Vase.jpg|A mystery vase in the Nintendo DS version DS Plant Vase.jpg|A plant vase in the Nintendo DS version Scary Pot.png|The three vases with the unused zombie vase Vasebreaker level hack.jpg|A hacked Vasebreaker level descarga (14).jpg|A Vasebreaker Endless level images (53).jpg|A Vasebreaker Endless level with Gargantuars Video Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Puzzle - Vasebreaker Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *Vasebreaker was supposed to be accessed from the main menu. Could have possibly been meant for the web version, as Vasebreaker can be accessed from the main menu there. *In the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, Vasebreaker is part of the mini-games with only three rounds. *In the web version of Plants vs. Zombies, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies are replaced with dynamite. This also happens to Gargantuar, which is replaced by the Giga-Football Zombie which has about the same health as it but behaves differently. **This is because it only goes up to only half of the Night stage, and thus Jack-in-the-Box Zombie nor Gargantuar don't appear in-game. *The mallet used to break the vases in this game mode is the same as the one used in Whack a Zombie and Last Stand (iOS versions only). *When the last zombie (except for Gargantuars) is killed in a streak in Vasebreaker Endless, only its head will fall down and its body will disappear. This also happens when a zombie is killed by a Lawn Mower. *In the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies, if the last zombie dies, any hypnotized zombies on-screen will suddenly disappear. *If the player buys a Garden Rake and no zombies are killed by it, it will disappear in the second level in Vasebreaker Endless. *Level 4-5 is a Vasebreaker level on the Night stage (front yard), even though 4-x levels are on the Fog stage (backyard). *According to the Lawn Strings, the Vasebreaker series was originally going to be called Scary Potter. This happens to be one of the levels of the mode. **The name is a reference to Harry Potter. *There were supposed to be three kind of vases due to the other version of Plants vs. Zombies (with "images" folder), two of them are already added (mystery vase and plants vase), and an unreleased Zombie vase that was gray in color and had a Zombie's face sign. **The zombie vase was eventually used in the sequel, Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, it uses a different design and color, and always contains Vase Gargantuars. *The name may be a reference to the cartoony boxing game Facebreaker. There is a canceled level named "Vasebreaker Facebreaker" according to the Lawn Strings file. **Facebreaker is mentioned in Crazy Dave's dialogue in the sequel when the player unlocks Vasebreaker. *Vasebreaker is available for iPhone and iPod Touch. The first level is free, while the other eight and Endless are purchased through Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 150,000 coins. *In the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a mini-game of Vasebreaker based on the mini-game in level 4-5. *If the player times it correctly, it is possible to use Squash to kill Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. However, it would also requires the use of a Snow Pea to slow down the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie so as to prevent it from exploding. *In the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies, it says Vase Breaker instead of Vasebreaker. *Vasebreaker is the only puzzle that appears in Adventure Mode. *In the iPhone and Android versions' icons, the vase is mistakenly colored a vibrant red, instead of a dull brown. It's unknown if this was intentional or an oversight. *If you plant a left-facing Repeater, it will face right for a split-second, then immediately face left. See also *Puzzle Mode/Strategy guide *Smashing! *Gotcha! ru:Вазоразрушитель pl:Vasebreaker Category:Night Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Vasebreaker